


Weatherman

by heart_reactor



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M, preslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На песню Sub7even - Weatherman<br/> Магнус - маг-погодник, Курт живет в деревне, которая живет за счет того, что Магнус создает необходимые погодные условия для выживания</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weatherman

Курт приходил к этому пику почти каждое утро. В свежем, разреженном воздухе, где солнечные лучи клубились напополам с густым, горным туманом, кожаные ремешки его одежды тихо поскрипывали, покуда он поднимался по пунктиру тропы, вода в также кожаном бурдюке плескалась, лаская слух, напоминая ему, что когда-то он видел океан по ту сторону гор, где угнездилась его родная долина. Всего лишь однажды - большего ему было не надо - лишь чтобы помнить. Но это было давно, и вовсе не океан он хотел видеть каждое утро в самой высокой части долины.  
Добравшись, наконец, в очередной раз до пологой платформы на вершине импровизированной тропы, Курт привалился к любимому камню. Он был холодным - утреннее солнце еще вряд ли успело прогреть каменную толщу, но Валландер был привычным к этому обжигающему холоду, было неизбывной частью его ритуала, если это можно было так назвать. С "насиженного" места открывался прекрасный вид на соседнюю горную платформу, перебраться на которую можно было лишь одним, хитрым способом, но никто никогда не делал этого. Это было место совершенно другого, по-настоящему священного и важного ритуала.

Курт никогда не думал, что судьба целой долины, сотен людей может зависеть от кого-то, настолько несчастного, что это можно было почувствовать на таком расстоянии. Вокруг Магнуса, в те редкие минуты, когда он оказывался в ближайшем селении, чтобы пополнить запас продовольствия и снова вернутся на пик, будто бы образовывалась зона отчуждения. Куда бы он не шел, люди замолкали, и даже дети только удивленно тыкали пальцами. Курт тоже молчал, когда увидел парня впервые. Сколько тогда Магнусу было? Он и не помнит - тот не сильно изменился, разве что только глаза его стали еще более холодными, затвердевшими, как кристаллы льда на пиках гор, окружающих долину. Но он был разительно не похож на своего предшественника - полубезумного старца, только еще и умеющего, что адекватно управлять погодой. Но старец умер (как же его звали?), и вместо него появился Магнус, человек, способный своими невероятными способностями устроить в долине праздник урожая, а мог - и ад сущий на земле. Человек, призванный всю свою жизнь посвятить тому, чтобы жить отшельником и позволять другим людям успешно выживать в этом краю, полным не столько магии, сколько опасностей. И именно этим человеком с тех пор были заняты мысли Курта, тяжелые и едва ли понимающие... Впрочем, не понимал он там, куда не такие уж пытливые умы других людей просто не решались забраться.  
\- Да он же ненормальный, - говорили они. - Они все ненормальные. В наших краях не рождалось ни одного погодника, у которого бы этой платы не изъяли.  
\- На самом деле вы просто боитесь его сил, - не злобно иногда бросал Курт, на что односельчане лишь рукой махали и возвращались к своим делам или выпивке, а мужчина только глубже погружался в свои думы да пристально рассматривал каждый раз Магнуса, стоило лишь заметить его в селении. А потом он заприметил ту тропу к пику, ставшую началом каждого раннего утра. Он надеялся, что так он поймет. Или примет то, что не понимает. 

Курт сам не заметил, как блаженно прикрыл глаза, ощущая теплый летний бриз воспоминаний на лице, ерошащий и без того растрепанные уже седые волосы. Но... летний бриз? Так высоко?..  
\- Почему ты постоянно здесь? Этому все равно нельзя научиться, - низкий голос над ним заставляет Курта открыть глаза и найти взглядом говорящего. Магнус стоит прямо перед ним, и мужчина вздрагивает, потому что в голубых глазах он не видит даже льда - лишь безразличие.  
\- А ты бы научил, если бы мог?  
Курт не надеялся на ответ, как не надеялся и на разговор, но это было лучшим зачином для беседы, чем сказать что-то ожидаемое.  
\- Смотря зачем бы попросили... - он взмахнул рукой - Курт видел, как что-то блеснуло в глазах - и остатки облаков и туман заодно рассеялись, отпуская на свободу оставшиеся солнечные лучи. Утро подходило к концу. Несмотря на холод, погодник был одет легко, по-летнему - его одежда дрожала на слабом ветру, которого Курт не чувствовал, но почему-то он был уверен в том, что это теплые бризы, один из которых ускользнул, чтобы разбудить его. - Я никогда бы не позволить кому-то сделать с собой то, что сделал я.  
\- А что ты сделал? - это был странный разговор... Может быть дело все-таки в безумии?  
\- Если отдать себя на растерзание четырем ветрам одновременно, можно заморозить всю свою боль, и она больше не вернется.  
\- А ее было много, боли?  
\- Не больше, чем в любом другом долге, Курт.  
Курт только удивился, откуда парень знает его имя, но ничего не сказал по этому поводу.  
\- Так почему ты приходишь?  
На этот раз мужчина задумался под все еще безразличным взглядом.  
\- Я знаю много о боли. И я хочу понять - почему, если твоей боли больше нет, она все еще держит тебя здесь, - в итоге говорит он, так и не придумав ничего, кроме правды. А вот вся ли эта правда? Он теперь уже и сам не уверен - он никогда не заходил так далеко, в его воображении расстояние никогда не рассыпалось на тысячу осколков, не исчезало, чтобы они с Магнусом могли принадлежать одному миру. А это оказалось не таким уж и нереальным. Легенды - это самая большая ложь, что он когда либо испытывал на себе, ложь, созданная сотнями людей, чтобы защитить тысячи. Курт больше не хотел быть защищенным таким щитом.  
\- Боль не может держать, но долг - может, - может, ему показалось, но глаза Магнуса стали чуть более голубыми. Чуть более живыми.  
\- Расскажи мне, - он даже на ноги поднимается, но быть на одном уровне с этим взглядом не выходит - маг слишком высокий.  
\- Расскажу, - на выдохе почти шепчет устало Магнус. Курт думает о том, будет ли сегодня идти дождь над долиной...


End file.
